Pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine derivatives are known to be useful as corticotrophin-releasing factor receptor antagonist (patent documents 1 and 2), adenosine enhancer (patent document 3), angiotensin II antagonist (patent document 4), tyrosine kinase inhibitor (patent documents 5 and 6), HMG-CoA inhibitor (patent document 7), NAD(H)oxidase inhibitor (patent document 8), adenosine A2A receptor agonist (patent documents 9 and 10), therapeutic drug for prostatic hyperplasia (patent document 11), therapeutic drug for cerebral circulatory disturbance (patent document 12), anti-obesity drug (patent document 13), anti-inflammatory drug (patent document 14) and therapeutic drug for skin diseases (patent document 15).